


All In Good Fun

by Ladytalon



Category: Cleopatra 2525, Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The men of SG-13's love for practical jokes goes one step further when a System Lord is in their sights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In Good Fun

The sound of muffled laughter made Jennifer look over at Sarge. "I thought the whole point of sneaking onto a Goa'uld mothership was, um, being sneaky," she whispered.

Her friend just shook her head and went back to replacing the crystals in the power array. "Those two are going to get us all killed one day," Rose said cynically, pursing her lips as the last crystal slid in place. "Got it! Let's go to the ring platform."

Dave and Aris came staggering down the hall to meet them, clinging to each other like a pair of drunks. "Did you manage to change the crystals in the field generator, Sir?" Jennifer asked, frowning up at Aris when her husband snorted loudly.

"We got…got it," Dave gasped. "Rose…?"

Lips compressed in a thin, _very_ disapproving line, Sarge keyed the symbols for the ring transport.

When they were safely back in their purloined tel'tak, Aris moved to the pilot's seat and engaged the hyperdrive engines. Jennifer moved up behind him and placed her hands on his still-heaving shoulders. "What happened back there? You could have gotten caught," she scolded.

"Well, they can't touch us now," Aris said, causing Dave to collapse in a wail of laughter.

"Are you gonna ask, or should I?" Sarge asked her exasperatedly.

Dave waved a hand in front of his face impotently. "I…I can't! Aris, t-t-tell them what we…what we did," he laughed.

Aris wiped his eyes and turned his attention on the two women. "We simply left Anubis a…present," he snickered.

Jennifer crossed her arms over her chest and regarded him with a glare. "You weren't supposed to do anything of the _sort_, Aris! What exactly did you do?"

After indulging in another fit of laughter, Aris tried to explain. "Whenever his ship goes into a hyperspace window, the comm system will…will…"

"It'll start playing MC Hammer," Dave hooted.

"C-can you imagine?" Aris gasped. "Every single time he fires up the hyperdrive….!"

No one would be less surprised when SG-13 took first place on the System Lord Hitlist. Jennifer shook her head. "How old are you, again?"

  



End file.
